Heretofore conventional card games have primarily been designed with the objective of attaining a particular combination of cards based upon their numerical value, or their suits. This has resulted in the players being restricted to various levels of expertise and intelligence, depending upon the particular game. Conventionally, each player is given a reasonable time to consider and make his play before the play shift to the next player, in a systematic rotation. Accordingly, conventional playing cards, heretofore, are designed for the more sophisticated players with suit identifications by distinguishing marks, rather than by color, that tends to confuse players of tender ages and mentalities. Also, their short attention spans cause a loss of interest when a card game, in which they are participating, becomes too slow or the rules become too complex. Thus, conventional type card games tend to lack the action, or movement, that will create and maintain enthusiasm in these young players. Lastly, conventional card-type games, to the inventor's knowledge, do not provide a vehicle by which spelling and counting skills may be developed.